Letters of Ty Blackthorn
by Firebird8000
Summary: Ty Blackthorn is haunted by his ghostly twin Livvy and writes to everyone he cares for, everyone except one Kit Rook. Until communication between them becomes the most important way to save all Shadowhunters.
1. First: The Note of Broken Bonds

**Ty Blackthorn**

Lying back didn't seem to be helping, the sky outside was slowly gathering in darkness. Livvy seemed to be floated around somewhere outside, I felt her presence leave but as I had become so distracted earlier I couldn't recall when she had actually happened done so. in fact, I had been like this all week. It was like my system of working had just momentarily stopped.

Before today, I had stayed fixed to my schedule every single second, since it kept me from focusing too much on things. Like why I decided to study here in the first place. Or everything that I had done to distance myself from my family. Even to take some of the pressure from Dru.

Though now all I desired to do was bare all entrances to my room, hide under a blanket and stay there with my headphones. Hopefully, the teachers wouldn't be too pissed, I would study whatever I needed to catch up now, just not right now. Not for a while. Not if I had the world to deal with when I was like this.

At that moment, I felt Irene poke herself under my shield of blankets and curled up at my feet, growling softly, as if there was an attacker making me hide. And it a certain way, there is. Had been, for months.

Sighing I rose my hand to look at my watch, the light-up luminous handles told me that it was currently 3 am. For the fifth night in a row. Maybe I happened to be pushing myself too hard, it was true that having Livvy back also put a stain of my body and mind as well. I would have to make a note of it in my research journal. But later, maybe in the morning.

For now, the loss I caused would haunt me as well.

* * *

The pen hovered above the paper once again, Seeming to want to write the words that had been whispering in my mind for months.

Dreams, hopes, visions. I twirled the pen, over and over, I debated whether it was a good idea to do this. Maybe just sending the postcard would have been enough. No, that had to be the vaguest thing I could have sent, _**Wish you were here. **_

Why in all the worlds did I take Livvy's advice in writing, is beyond my current understanding. He would probably not even read it. He left, without as much as a goodbye to me. It was clear he would not like hearing from me. Especially after what I had said

_**"I thought you cared, but you lied to me. Just like everyone else." **_How could I be so stupid as to say that, even think that? Of course, he was angry at me, why wouldn't he be. He had every right to hate me for the rest of my life.

Especially after six months of nothing. He didn't wish to know about me.

Then I remember what happened on that day when the Riders came. And he vanished, and afterwards, Emma told me that he was part fey, and not just that, but The First Heir, leaving a claim to rule of Faerie if he wished. His family hunted for generations because of it.

Which I found a perfect excuse for him leaving. Even when I knew that wasn't the only one.

Livvy had gone London, to Kit, unintentionally. But still. Afterwards, when she had told me that he had asked about me, worried for me, I spent two days trying to understand this. And made a promise I was scared to keep, _**"You'll have to write to him. To say thank you."**_

It hurt so much. I waited to him to make the first move, wanted him to reach out to me, so there wasn't a chance of rejection. Then I remembered one of the lessons Julian had taught me. That sometimes, both people wait like this, and then they become unreachable thinking they are alone in their feelings.

I had to be brave enough to do this. My heart tightens, knowing there was every chance that if it opened up just that little bit too much, it would shatter. Still, now I would be the first to approach this broken bond openly, to ask him this question_** "Are you ever going to talk to me again?"**_

It sounded now like a plead, Shadowhunters don't plead or beg. However, I wasn't going to a normal Shadowhunter. Everyone knew that, especially my family. So I placed my pen to the blank page. All I told myself was that this was just another entry in my diary. This was normal, just a normal entry. With months of planning.

_Write, damn you, Tiberius Nero Blackthorn_, I could hear Kit telling me, and I sighed in agreement.

* * *

Date 10 September 2013

_I know that there is little chance you will read this. If you do, Livvy wishes you to respond back._

_Life at the Schlormance is quite remote and cold. As you probably noticed from the postcard I send via Magnus Lightwood-Bane post. _

_The food standards are quite terrible, we either run out of food or like this week where it is currently day five of olive loaf. Which I can say is disgusting and dry._

_Recently, and Livvy and me managed to find and save a lynx, we call her Irene, she is very protective of me, it makes me feel like a cub. She can also see Livvy, so I guess she is one of our companions now. _

_Kit to be honest, when you left me at Alicante with my family and went to London, I thought I should avoid you since it caused you pain to be near me after I went ahead with my plan to raise Livvy._

_Now that she has returned, I have had time to go over everything that happened I realise that in my grief I broke something that we held. And that I used you and manipulated you without even thinking. What you said, everything you say that I refused to hear, I had no right to throw that aside so lightly. No one in my life could have ever replaced my twin. But no one has ever touched me in the way you have, either. You understood me as no one has since I was so different from other Shadowhunters, Julian tried to hide me away, and others tried to make me stop, You Kit did neither. _

_You were there in a time where I couldn't have been in a darker place. Now I regret making you feel like you meant nothing to me, every day you not here. _

_For I yearn for your presence now, more than ever._

_Kit, your words, I understand how you meant them. Your feelings for me. So I think what I am so scared is that you hold a special place in my heart. So please, please, my Kit Rook, my Christopher, my Watson. _

_I hope there will come a time where I can hear those words on your lips again._

_Tiberius Nero Blackthorn._

* * *

**Welcome to my attempt to start writing the Wicked Powers. And fix Kit and Ty. A 2022 release date was just too much for my feelings. So I write this is the hope that I help others feel less impatient, stressed, etc.**

**Firebird8000.**


	2. Second: Note of Rooks and Herondales

**Kit Herondale**

_"When you least expect it, that will become a moment when you are your most unprotected and vulnerable to your own mind and emotions.''_

Entry 591  
_-Even when it seems like the most impossible thing, I can't stop seeing people as him. Every single day. In the streets, I walk down, in the stores I enter, in the dark alleyways of my missions or nighttime musings. Black hair shining and soft, striking grey eyes, headphones white and bold. They only need one of these qualities to make me freeze. Part of me praying that he will just pass me by and forgot everything we had done and my presence. And the other part, impatiently trying desperately to reach out with my whole body, to have him notice, to feel, to know I was standing right there. In his life. Like I still wanted to be a part of his life.-_

* * *

These days, I felt like there were two sides to my existence that fought for control over every instinct, decision or reaction I went through. Fights that could last for hours and were as bloody and painful and anything I had felt. After a while of this suffering I underwent, I decided to call them The Herondale and the Rook. Two sides to my life.

Herondale was very predictable, I only had to open the Shadowhunter history books, or listen to any Shadowhunter talk about Jace to Will, or James. We stood alone to protect others, tried to hide weaknesses, and screamed about our problems in silence. Self-sacrificing, scared, lonely. Ingrained into our very natures. _**It's in your blood.**_

I thought about it sometimes, that if I had just gone through my life not knowing anything about what being a Herondale meant, I could have had the strength to stay. If only being part of the Shadowhunters, the Shadow World or even the First Heir lineage, hadn't come with the crushing weight of honour and dignity of the path that came with the family name, I might even have enjoyed staying. I certainly couldn't argue with that point and that's why I still half hated myself for deciding to become a half baked emotional wreak of a Herondale.

Before I knew I carried just a family name, my thoughts and feelings had been more powerful and easier to express. After I went over all the stories of my Shadowhunter ascendants, I started to feel that it was our curse to burn alone. To be better alone. To avoid further heartbreak and rejection. To be unloved.

So I wished with all my heart to go back into the persona of the Rook and die with that soul etched into the history of my life. A risktaker. A con artist. To give in to desires to take what you wanted, whatever the cost. To sacrifice on a chance. To play every last card. Have them as your own. To treasure someone to that extent, making them worthy to be named as your own was all that you needed in life.

* * *

Then that moment faded when recognition went away. Always a fault or a flaw suddenly appearing in the other person, releasing me from the spell he had cast upon me. All my pain, hurt and humiliation coming back in a rush, with no chance for healing.

For despite all the running and escaping, I still longed to have some recognition that I was... Someone to him. To be that special part of his life. To understand and see him like nobody else could. Even if he had become a Rook in mine.

I believe now that I intended to forevermore be tied and entrapped by Ty Blackthorn.

* * *

Lying back didn't seem to be helping sleep coming forth, not that it was any better to go through. Long winding dreams of a blue-lit ballroom, much like the one downstairs. I stepped inside, dressed in a suit of blue. Behind me, the silvery doors were pushed open to reveal him.

He looked the same as I remembered, I didn't expect I would happen to see him differently. Soft black hair curling around his face. His open grey eyes steeled and calm. Taller than me. Wearing a suit of white and gold, casting him a halo in this midnight place. Bright as a falling star.

At that moment even time seemed momentarily stopped as I froze before him. _Oh, Blackthorn embers encircle me._ It was part of the songs I wrote about Ty. A whole journal full of them. Pages and pages of poetry on his eyes, his lips, the way he thought and the way he moved.

First of all, it had been just a simple journal I kept with me. I started writing in it before I even knew I happened to be a Shadowhunter.

-Entry 1: Pretty much a quoted rendition about a day where I had hidden in the basement then all of a sudden surprised from a boy and held hostage at knifepoint, by a boy with eyes of gray steel eyes afterwards featuring an essay long report of how your almost kidnapper could be the prettiest thing the universe could thrust at you.

I just went on from there, the pages becoming more detailed by the day. Guess I just have to get another one then. Make a series of Ty Blackthorn and sell it to his family. Teaching them what they needed to know about Ty. Already I could imagine my next entry.

Entry 745

_-Ty approached me with his head lowered, blue witch-light and silvery moonlight only reaching his high cheekbones, ash gray eyes gleaming like a cat from the shadows. His steps slow and graceful. Boots clicking in a canopy of notes, until we were face to face, hardly space enough to breathe between us.-_

_-"Hello Kit", Here his voice didn't waver, didn't catch, he said what he meant. Something that forever made every nerve in my body yell for me too escape and keep running. To find a place as far as I could go away from this beautiful boy. In all my dreams it was always me who stepped back first. Again and again.-_

Suddenly the dreamworld came back into focus. Until now, since this time, before I could get more than two steps into an escapist dance, Ty had quickly decided to try a different dance to the one I planned to execute, starting with reaching out and catching hold of my left arm.

This is all a dream, it had to be, the real Ty Blackthorn isn't like this. Yes, he was as graceful and elegant as a Shadowhunter, but he would never touch without asking, without hesitation. He disliked most human contact.

_Maybe that was why._ As if to counteract my thoughts, a postcard floated to the ground at my feet, _**'Wish you were here. T.B.'** Bullshit, Ty, that doesn't even sound like you._ "Months of nothing and you suddenly send me that, what do you even mean by it."

Ty suddenly shivered, becoming shrouded, then almost blinding in white and gold light so dazzling that I shielded my eyes against it. _Stop backing away, Kit Rook. Calm yourself. Wait for the boy to make his move. Keep your eyes closed. He won't move if he's overwhelmed. _It was my father's voice. Never a good sign. Ty had already made his choices, and I didn't even try to stop him from going into the danger of necromancy on his own until it ended up being too late. Still, he didn't deserve to have the same danger I was under, danger my family suffered and died over.

Ty wasn't going to die because of me. Better for me to remain alone, and end this cycle. The Lost Herdondales would end with me. That's is my promise.

Still, I relaxed my tense muscles, slowed my breathing to a steady rate, kept my eyes closed. _This was just a dream, after all, a better dream than most days._

If he decided to abandon me here, alone and in the dark, then so be it. I pray I never have this dream again. Actually, since it was my mind, he probably would vanish.

Again this Ty proved me wrong as he stayed close to me. Cold fingers began to loosen on my arm, only to enticingly drift upwards slow enough for both of us to take in every sensation of this touch, crossing over my shoulder to press across my chest, Until he circled around behind me, holding me tightly to himself with both his hands wrapping around my waist. I took a harsh intake of breath as I felt his firm body pushing up against mine. Entrapping me to him.

Shaking as he did so, his head came to rest gently on my shoulder, onyx hair shifting constantly on my cheek.

A soft whispering started Ty's melody of words. Unhurried and meaningful, our way of expressing feelings and thoughts, only ours. I took in the rhythm, the tone, as we danced around the ballroom. The order of Ty's words and what lay unsaid between them and between us. _Whisper. _Close. _Apple. Glass_, unseeable barrier. We drew apart, touching only by the tip of our fingers. _Crystal,_ corrupted. Ty drew a step closed twining his arm to touch as he circled me again. We came to stare at each other.

_Twin,_ Livvy and Ty. A stab of pain struck in the chest, Ty used only the tips of his fingers, I could neither move aside to raise any movement in defence. I came to kneel before my delicate attacker. _Shadow,_ of myself. The light around the whole room dimmed as Ty swiftly lifted me up with both hands and twirled me around, leaving me gasping for air. _Stars,_ distant beautiful lights. All the light swam around my body, throwing me into blinding centre to the room as if I became a conductor of all the light that Ty instantly moved towards. _Lilt_, gentle voice. After he finished, he waited as the light around me dimmed to a deep glow.

I started my side of this song. Ty didn't move, watching me intently. _Whisper,_ _Secret,_ of ours. I held the unfathomable deep gaze between us. _Cloud, _brings forth the rain. Tears flew from Ty's eyes, down his cheeks, leaving shimmering trails on his luminous white skin. _Highway, _when I see you. His white characteristic headphones suddenly appeared around his neck. A stark difference to Ty's hair._ Hurricane,_ of my thoughts and emotions. _Ty, please keep coming closer. I miss you, help me stand in the eye of your storm._

_Mirror,_ myself. Those two sides of me fought on their opposing parts of my mind. A Rook and a Herondale. When it came to seeing Ty Blackthorn, what they did was what I feared most of all. _This is just a dream. You have nothing to fear. Just watch this play out, you want to anyway._

So I stood there tensely, staring fixedly at Ty, unable to move. He turned his head slowly to watch as those shadows took form, his eyes though drifted much more quickly. One flew in a run towards the door, beckoning me to follow. _He doesn't want you. He never held any value in you._ _He only exploit you again if you stay. He knows you will do anything he wishes. Come away from this weakness._

By now, I knew which side I should listen too. Less chance of pain, but I could tell that Herondale wasn't about holding onto my true feelings. _Castle, _unbreakable fortress. _Run Herondale, become the lone warrior you eventually have to be._

The other shadow turned to face the runaway and hissed. _If that is what it is called_, _then I'll just have to exploit him in return. He is here, despite everything. He wants this._ Rook drifted purposefully up to Ty, black fingers touching his face, wiping away his tears. it was warm and wet. _Wait for him,_ and eventually, beautifully, Ty nodded to Rook before wrapping an arm behind him and holding me close to himself, Rook responded similarly. We both of us feeling the longing to bring forward the proximity we had danced with moments before. _Please, by the Angel./Do not lead me wrong you cursed Rook._

Rook laughed, a single note of joyous victory. _See, he is right here with me. He's come so far just for you. You know better than anyone that he needed time to processes you and Livvy, grief can make people strange and reckless. You're not Livvy, you're Kit. You'll never replace his twin because you are Kit to him, and your bond was one of a different kind. There is no reason to grieve any longer Kit._ Rook leaned in to kiss Ty lightly on the cheek. Affectionate, unforceful. An unstoppable wave of emotion rose up inside to fill my whole body. _Blackthorn,_ Tiberius Nero._ My life lies in your hands._

Then somehow in this space where we stood together in the same room, we understood the others meaning clearly. Herondale had vanished, something I happened to be quite grateful for while one shadow returned to my body and Ty came at me at a run, tears still falling, nearly bringing us crashing to the ground. Staggering for a moment, I held him there, I felt his racing heart, my heart feeling like it would shatter when this moment.

Shock, like a lightning bolt, struck my body. _Nothing more than a dream, this will fade away come morning._ Remembering dreams didn't matter right now.

**_"What do you need?"_** I whispered watching over Ty's shoulder. Unexpectedly a letter floated down from the ceiling. Well, maybe not so unexpected these days. Guess I kinda expected something a little more... No, Ty could deal with his feelings any way he wanted. _If Ty decided to leave with a letter, then nothing in all the realities will stop me reading it_. The boy in my arms noticed me tense and said faintly _"Goodbye Kit, please accept my letters. Please read it."_

Ty placed a hand gently upon my arm, I disentangled myself from him and let him walk out from the ballroom, but forgot to close the door of the room. I just lay there, fuming as sleep began to leave me with the thought. _Damn you beautiful fucker. You don't just get out of this with just a dance and a few letters. I'm still angry about you, partly since I can't stop thinking of you._

* * *

Cold air rushed across my body, and with a dozen different ways to kill someone coming into a mental pattern, I opened eyes. The source of the unanticipated chill that hit me was that my blankets had somehow fallen, neatly folded, to the end of my bed. First sign of danger, a clean bedroom.

Moonlight came streaming in from the open window, it must have been the early hours of the still night then. There was no one in the room but me. That much I could tell. Nothing was out of place_. That was the second sign of danger, an open window._

With a shock, I rose up from the bed, already gripping a stylish dagger from under my pillow, yes I happened to have more death threats looming upon me than most, so don't laugh. Actually I think most other Shadowhunters kept weapons on them all the time, anyway.

Before I could approach the window, I saw a shadowy outline, lounging on the windowsill. This shadow must have noticed me for a second later, for it gave a harsh unhuman cry as it fell back out the open window. In my half-awake state, apart from wanting some chocolate chip cookies. My thoughts flooded with three possibilities. _Herondale, Rook... Ty... I have to reach the window, that is all that matters right now._

My body didn't reach my window for That cry commanded that I fall back into my bed again, so I did so, everything faded into a flash of white until everything went dark, as a single white letter landed soundlessly over of my heart.

**I wrote most of this chapter to get through a depressive state. So I hope it helps others too. ****Kit is probably going to be one of the truest characters I can form, and I had wanted to make him as close as I can to the original, unfortunately now he's become one of the most confusing characters I have to joy of writing. Always happens. Thank yous all for reading**

**Sorry if this chapter is also one of the most confusing things I have written. What with the dream state and the diary entries.**

**Firebird8000.**


	3. Third: Note of Complexity

**Ty Blackthorn **

_'Love comes in many forms, but a hoodie is a strange one.'_

I awoke in the early hours of the morning. Weakened and exhausted, coating in sweat and panting. Blankets once again kicked onto the floor at some point throughout night hours, a mark of my trashing around in my sleep.

Morning came upon me, sadly morning do this in a fixed 24-hour cycle, now without Kit there to calm me back down. Not he stayed around Blackthorn for a particularly long amount of time to do so, but it was in his way of doing such a thing, an understanding about what I did, without the lack therefore in other Shadowhunters, a part of mundane knowledge that we didn't want to pick up and stand beside. Attachment is a very quick process, and I wasn't likely to ignore him when our first meeting appeared at knifepoint, then coming to live in Los Angles Institute.

With my letter completed yesterday, It felt good that I had something crossed off the list early. Today though I had set aside time later to come up with the best way to send it. (Without the luxury of Magnus Bane delivery service). I could have it sent via type fire message, typical Shadowhunter way of communication, but it could be at risk of others compromise. And I happened to have no tech up here. Livvy might have done so a few days ago, but I didn't want to have another risk of attack. Even with the protection of the Herondale heirloom.

Still unbelievable Kit would gift it to me. Family heirlooms were rare, unique and stayed in the family. Kit might not hold such high connections to his name or family, but part of me wondered if Kit had wished to sell it to the highest bidder. Then again Kit, according to Livvy, drinks quite a bit of alcohol these days.

_Ah, but Kit had my letter now, _with no chance of coming back. so I wouldn't have to worry over it now. I froze suddenly, as I realized what fact had just registered into my thought process. A feeling of playing catch-up anxiety making me bolt into sitting upright.

How? When? What, _Impossible ..._ my letter, I hadn't given it to anyone, it should still have been here. Kit couldn't have it. But somehow I knew he did. _Somehow, _presented itself as proof in form of my small sliver of remaining on-the-bed-blanket, which I happened to be curled up in. Shifting quickly, I held my clothed arms out in front of me.

_Small size for me. red, grey and black. Soft inner lining. _Reaching up to my head, I felt a hood. Tearin it off myself, I found labelled on. _Kit Rook_... Kit Rook's hoodie is in my room more specifically with me wearing it after blank memories, in this inhospitable Shadowhunter training ground. A whole country away from being reasonable. Ah, I needed a secondary perspective. "_By the Angel._ Livvy, There is a Kit owned hoodie in here. Help."

* * *

**Previous day:**

Frist letter finished. Mission complete. I let go of a deep breath that people say they sometimes don't realise they're holding. Julian had taught me it was a sign of relaxing tension after an extremely emotionally difficult task, which my family had long since confirmed. Somewhere in these past few months, Kit had become a very difficult task for my brain to process. Which meant I spent hours and days working through everything I knew about him. Keeping hold of what made Kit, Kit at least from my view I suppose, one could argue. And how Kit affected me.

Love. One of those things for humanity that you just, after a certain age are supposed to know. Even if it is a difficult thing to explain to anyone. Love comes in many varying forms and each with a complex set of almost unspoken rules. Running through all of these, I tried in desperation to work out which category Kit fell under for me, and working on from there. There had been moments where I could find out how much I loved each by how much I let them touch my body, well, I guess would have been a good enough indicator for a long time. Now it felt unfair since Kit had spent so much less time with us.

First, Family Love. My family loved me, I knew. We struggled through everything together, fought to stay unseparated together. Sent us all into the depths, willing to do anything to protect the others. But when Kit had come, he understood me so so differently to Jules, Emma, and Dru. To them, I would forever be their delicate breakable brother. At least now, they were happy, I felt I could leave all of my pain behind with them, no I had to leave. To the place where Julian hadn't wanted to send me. This love felt hidden, defended, tried to claim I wasn't different from the rest. Even when I could take it all by myself. I could handle myself.

Second: Friendship. A more chosen type of love. Friends cared in a more secretive way, unknown codes and actions. Friends discussed stuff together. Dreams, hopes, wishes, futures. Although one had more option as to keeping things if they didn't want to be known, hidden. Me and Kit had shared those, types of things. Things I rarely had to anyone except for Livvy and better, he didn't judge, he had to guts to call me out (at least at first). I felt a friend might be easier to bring things up with than family. Cause families went far to protect you. And being a Blackthorn meant that Julian went further than any other.

Third: Parabaitai. The strongest form of Friendship love for the Shadowhunter. Bonded warriors in life and death. After Julian and Emma became these giant angelic beings, due to them both falling in love, I would now absolutely not chose to be Parabaitai with Kit unless there happened to be a current need for True Nephilim. I had considered that possibility after Livvy's death, we forever defend each other, but all my closest idea of that commitment came from the dynamic between Julian and Emma. alongside all other Parabaitai bonds I knew of, there were rumours of romantic feelings being involved with nearly every one of them. Therefore, my reason was shattered on become a pair of Parabatai.

Third: Romantic: Never in my life had I ever even tried to express romantic intentions before Kit, then afterwards he lived with us, I couldn't say how I felt verbally what I hadn't understood myself. Voicing my uncertain feelings and having them found to be unwanted was something I wasn't prepared to experience, but Livvy had known, she always did with him. She did everything in her power to defend me from a broken heart. Although these days, she stated in detail, that he was a great kisser and asked after me, alongside that next time we came into contact,_ "Too not reject him so harshly that he leaves another country to go into isolation over her dead body. "_

* * *

After debating the strange reality Kit was, after drafting letters for each part Kit, now I only had one task left in writing today. I had set aside an extra hour and a half in my schedule just for this final task. I would have set aside a week if I didn't know such a long timeframe would cause me to think too much about it and my letter stay a blank page of unwritten dread. Carefully, I lifted the last, sixth letter written from a set of drafted diary pages, and folded it gently in half and placed it to one side, then picked in a different piece of paper, an envelope.

Now for my final part of this task, deciding the name of the recipient of my letter. Yes, many things lay upon it being done correctly. Except there were at least five different correct ways to address his name, so it would reach him. Opening though is an entirely other question. So, of course, I'd have to draft and decide very carefully beforehand.

Given the fact that Kit had gone all the way to England, a whole other country, even from LA Los angles and a home I had also abandoned, he probably wouldn't want to find his name on a letter of mine. There is more weight in my writing and contained a lot more of those unsaid things and missing goodbyes than could fit in a postcard.

**_Kit Rook._** That happened to be who Kit had personified himself to me and Livvy, who managed to capture my attention, fought back when I first held him at knifepoint and helped us both rise higher. Someone we let become a part of our trio because it just made sense. Until it fell apart before us when one left where we couldn't follow as we currently were.

Maybe I thought Kit could take anything I did and push me back if my plan went too far, but he hadn't until everything ended up with Ty, the necromancer and my undead twin, and Kit, the lost heir. But to the rest of the Shadowhunters, he will always be full Herondale. Missing link in a famous Shadowhunter family, destined to be a great warrior, Jace 2.0 adored by worshippers, upholding all it meant to be Shadowhunter.

A jolt of panic ran down my spine He would know it was from me. Instantly from that titling. since who else but the Blackthorns would have reason to call him that, And everyone else happened to be able to text him, so by deduction, Ty was the only one left to send a letter.

On the complete opposite end of this debate, there was _**Christopher Herondale.**_ No, that felt unimportant somehow, too formal for this matter. Sure with this, he would open it, but when he read it, it seemed like a trick, like Ty had made another strike of being impersonal, only another knife to stab into him. If Kit felt any of the way I thought he did, like I wanted to believe he did, he could draw even further away From all Blackthorns, even Shadowhunters. Making it almost impossible to even find, well for most other people.

No, I wanted Kit to decide for himself if he wished a letter from me, knowing it happened to be mine. So I wrote in blue ink those three letters.

_**KIT.**_

* * *

**Kit Rook**

When I did happen to awake from the second dream state. Alive and not dying, check. Right then, Groaning I rose upwards again, confirming, yep, no dead body either, I looked up, nil on ceiling score. Nothing. Out of the window, nothing there, I rechecked at least fifty times. No shadow-like figure. But I was mostly sure that I hadn't been dreaming for all of last night.

Not a dreamed threat list:

First sign: of course, open window. Anything could easily enter if I had.

Second sign: my blankets were neatly folded at the end of my bed. I never make my bed with that level of care. Waste of valuable time. Someone had come close enough the drag them down, I could imagine them slowly opening the window, sneaking across the room. No killer needed to do that to make to a fast kill (and bonus, I'm still alive), no kidnapper would leave without their prey. This felt more..._intimate._

Lord, if I hadn't woken up when I did, who knows how far would it might have gone. I mean, I'm the type of person to (currently) sleep in nothing than my boxers over a dislike of overheating. A chill ran down my spine, I rushed to the mirror and quickly as stared hard.

Shit, you've got to be kidding me. Were those... _Hickeys. _ My mind went into overdrive damage control. You could never be too cautious coming from Los Angles. They were dark purple and from this direction, ranged from my left arms and across my chest, all the way down to my torso. Yeah, time to raid the cupboard, I owned a turtle neck, so that was my neck covered. No need to have Jem and Tessa or heaven forbid, Min Min noticing these marks.

Third sign of danger: One of my hoodies is missing, black with red lining and gray fur. My favourite, which I hung on the coat peg on inside the right door. Not that Shadowhunter casual, I remember wearing just two days ago, plus seeing where I left it yesterday. (now I have a stalker with a fascination in collecting my clothing).

Entry 755:

As it happened, these events were one of the most shocking things to happen over the past few months (at least for me, as I had heard of much worse, in like demonic realms). These marks covered a fairly concerning amount of my body after all not something I can convince myself to believe as bruising from a trip down 4 flights of castle length stairs. Even for Shadowhunter life standards, this was a heretic waking up call.

Also, they followed the movements of my dream last night, which begs a question list:

Who (and what for that matter), isn't something I wish to discover quickly if I'm honest, I mean most people find me attractive without a Jace comparison around apart, still, from a safety concern cause, anonymous murderous stalker after me doesn't sound fantastic. Plus we didn't have any unknown friends come over on a whim, especially not me. Plus my room ... well, it is pretty much the most warded place I've ever been in with faerie assassins out there trying to end my existence.

At this point in time, still getting out of sleep mode, plus throughout most of today, I thought all of it was caused by like a weird set of dreams or hallucinations, stress of the job and stuff.

How much (and kind of) power did this presence have,

Enough to break Shadowhunter and Tessa's wards. (Even other Downworlders would have a hard time).

Have a physical enough presence to appear in my room for upwards of hours without opening my door or window.

I did one thing every day as everyone usually said goodnight and stuff, before sleeping, place a small piece of pencil lead on the latch of my door, So say if the door opened at any time, even with an opening rune, that lead would have fallen out of place. It wasn't out of place. Most people wouldn't pick up on this unless they watched detective shows or had been observing for a while.

Alongside controlling my dream space. Classification: (mind fuckery).

Knock me out with sound magic. (Shadowhunter catch up is hard stuff)

Then leave, (without me)

Evidence that they did all of this one last night

Missing/changed things about my room that I definitely didn't cause,

Marks (dream ordinated)

Me on the floor where I had fallen down.

Trust me, staying to just my dreams would have done wonders to my current paranoia and embarrassment. I had done all the testing I'd ever learned about casing a joint. Nothing suspicious was found outside, even under or around my window. Which isn't much of a comfort for my situation.

Why ! is my most concerning question, although damningly obvious. Note: Sleeping in just underwear is a stupid thing to currently continue. Also, filming may be a necessary requirement if this continues.

**If I go missing, please let this diary go to Jem or Tessa, or someone with wicked magical detective skills.**

**Kit**

* * *

New chapter is done for February. Plans for at least the next three have been written.

Continuing at a better rate will be my goal, thank you all.

The Parabatai problem needed some better solutions. Firebird8000.


End file.
